A Lógica dos Contos de Fadas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Era da opinião de Ahiru que Fakir estava sendo muito teimoso e difícil com relação a aquela situação...


**A Lógica dos Contos de Fadas**

Era da opinião de Ahiru que Fakir estava sendo muito teimoso e difícil com relação a aquela situação. Ela entendia autores serem tímidos sobre suas criações, mas aquilo não se tratava apenas dele, as palavras dele tinham lhe dado a habilidade de se transformar novamente numa garota fazia perfeito sentido ela querer ver as palavras que tinham feito isso.

Ele tinha presenteado a ela o colar cerca de um mês antes. O novo colar era diferente do antigo, o cordão era prata ao invés de ouro e o pingente era uma pedra no formato de um coração e embora transformasse ela de uma pata para Ahiru nunca novamente se transformou em Tutu. E ela sabia muito bem que não iria.

No dia em que ela recebeu o colar ela pediu para ver as palavras que ele tinha escrito para fazer aquele colar existir e Fakir tinha se recusado, e ela tinha aceitado naquele dia pensando que mais pra frente a insistência dele em não lhe mostrar sua obra acabaria se desgastando.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Na verdade ele parecia ficar cada vez mais defensivo a respeito de não deixar ela ver o texto e toda vez isso aumentava ainda mais a sua curiosidade. Ainda mais após ela ter notado que havia uma gaveta na mesa do quarto de Fakir que ele mantinha trancada e ela tinha quase certeza que era lá que ele guardava o texto.

Ela estava vivendo na mesma casa que ele agora, devido ao seu envolvimento na trama Karon ainda se lembrava dela e ofereceu a ela um lugar para ficar.

Ela voltou com a sua vida, suas amigas da escola não se lembravam dela, mas foi fácil voltar a ser amigas de novo, ela ainda estava longe de ser a melhor dançarina mas ela estava também bem com isso, era um prazer fazer aquilo mesmo assim, se mexer com aqueles membros longos que ela tinha novamente mesmo que seus movimentos ainda saíssem meio desajeitados. Mas ainda assim a vontade de saber as palavras que tinham permitido a sua volta não passada, sentia como se fosse mais do que apenas curiosidade, sentia como se uma estória ainda estivesse acontecendo e que essa não estaria completa até que ela as lesse.

Um dia Fakir foi na biblioteca enquanto Ahiru ficou em casa e passando pela frente do quarto dele ela viu que a gaveta que sempre estava trancada naquele momento estava entreaberta.

Ela tentou resistir. Ela realmente tentou.

Ela abriu a gaveta e lá estava. Era apenas uma página, escrita com cuidado e com força. Era belamente escrito e ela não entendeu a hesitação de Fakir em deixá-la ler até chegar na última sentença.

Ela leu de novo e de novo até que ela não conseguisse mais ler devido aos seus olhos estarem debulhados em lágrimas. Ahiru guardou a folha de volta na gaveta. Ela aí tirou o colar, o colocou sobre a mesa de escrita de Fakir e foi para o lago.

.

.

.

Fakir apareceu no lago algumas horas depois, carregando um dos vestidos dela e também o colar que ela tinha deixado para trás em suas mãos.

"Finalmente ! O que diabos você estava pensando deixando isso pra trás ?"

Ahiru olhou pra ele e grasnou pra ele com raiva.

"Porque você está irritada comigo ? É apenas porque eu não deixei você ler a história que eu escrevi ou é alguma outra coisa ?"

Ela grasnou pra ele com até mais raiva, com suas asas batendo na água causando respingos ao seu redor.

"Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Se você quer que eu te entenda você vai ter que colocar o colar"

Ela o ignorou.

"Eu não vou sair daqui até você falar comigo. Eu vou acampar aqui na beirada se for necessário"

E ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, então ela nadou até a beirada do lago e deixou ele colocar o colar no seu pescoço e aí mergulhou na água e sentiu seu corpo ser transformado novamente no de uma garota.

Fakir desviou seu olhar e lhe estendeu o vestido. E manteve fixado em uma das árvores longe enquanto ahiru se vestia.

"Eu já estou pronta, você pode olhar"

Fakir fez como instruído. Ahiru tentou ao máximo manter a expressão de raiva mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram essa se misturou com uma de tristeza.

"O que aconteceu ? Você não pode estar assim só por eu não te deixar ler o que eu escrevi"

"Eu já li : o cavaleiro transformou seu coração em uma pedra e ele o colocou em um cordão de prata o presenteou a pata para que ela pudesse ser uma humana novamente. Porque você achou que eu iria querer isso depois de tudo que aconteceu com Mytho ? Você não ter o seu coração só para que eu possa me transformar em humana não vale a pena, eu prefiro apenas ser uma pata"

"Eu não estou como Mytho estava, caso você não tenho notado eu ainda tenho todas as minhas emoções, especialmente raiva e frustração nesse momento"

"Eu não entendo o que você está tentando dizer"

Fakir respirou fundo. O rosto dele estava muito vermelho e ele virou seus olhos para o lago.

"Era a única maneira que eu encontrei de fazer, era a única maneira que a magia e a narrativa me permitiram, um fragmento do coração de Mytho te transformou em humana então fazia sentido o meu poder servir o mesmo propósito, mas sem causar o mesmo efeito já que não foi arrancado de mim eu entreguei ele a você...também porque ele já era basicamente seu. Porque eu...droga...eu te amo"

Fakir ainda mantinha seus olhos fixado no lago ao invés de olhar para Ahiru para ver a sua reação, o que foi algo bem tolo de se fazer porque se ele tivesse olhado ele teria encontrado um sorriso no rosto dela.

"Bem...isso muda as coisas" Ahiru disse.

"Bom, agora para com o drama e vamos voltar pra casa"

"Você é bem mais dramático do que eu Fakir"

"Eu não sou !" ele disse finalmente olhando para ela.

"Você meio que é. Também tem algumas falhas na sua lógica nas suas justificativa para fazer o colar"

"E quais seriam essas ?" ele disse parecendo mais indignado do que embaraçado por um momento.

"Se havia amor na questão de acordo com a lógica de contos de fada um beijo de amor verdadeiro parece uma solução bem mais simples do que literalmente transformar seu coração em um colar, mesmo que você ainda possa sentir dele"

"Isso não era uma opção viável nesse caso"

"Porque não ?"

"Porque para ter um beijo de amor verdadeiro causar uma transformação a pessoa que recebe deve amar a pessoa que dá o beijo de volta"

"Você está muito errado. É uma opção viável no nosso caso" Ahiru disse colocando suas mãos ao redor do rosto dele.

E aí ela fechou seus olhos e trouxe seus lábios ao encontro dos dele.

Quando ela abriu novamente o beijo já tinha terminado e Fakir de alguma maneira estava até mais vermelho do que antes. Ele também parecia bem feliz. Provavelmente tão feliz quanto ela se sentia.

"Obrigado" ele disse.

"De nada"

"Mas hum...você sabe que eu não escrevi isso, certo ? Você ainda vai ter que usar o colar quando você quiser ter a sua forma humana"

"Eu sei disso, eu fiz não porque eu achei que iria me transformar mas porque eu quis fazer. Eu quero já há algum tempo e eu estou certa de que eu vou continuar querendo"

Ela o beijou novamente e na boa tradição de contos de fadas eles viveram felizes para sempre.


End file.
